


Candy

by boobysinger



Series: Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for 'Candy'. Sam is always finding Gabriel in their motel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I should have uploaded this yesterday and everything but w/e

Of course it was Gabriel; who else ate that many sweets and left the wrappers on the motel table other than Dean on Halloween? “Gabirel,” Sam called out to the seeming empty room “C’mon man I know you’re here.” And there he was, the blonde haired archangel sat on his bet chewing on what seemed to be a toffee, tossing the wrapper aside. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said, moving so he was sitting on the bed rather than lying like a sloth, “Want one?” he asked holding up a candy wrapped in a shimmering blue piece of plastic, Sam raised his eyebrows, “I know you want it, just give in.” Sam laughed a little, he really ought to stop telling the 5 year old trapped inside an archangel trapped inside a vessel’s body where they were every time they went on a hunt, he was beginning to become co-dependent on finding him in stupid places everywhere they went. 

Sam walked over to where Gabriel was sitting and stood in front of him, smiling at the corner of his lips he took the candy from his hand and opened it slowly, placing it in between his teeth before sitting in Gabriel’s lap, straddling his thighs and moving the candy towards his lips. Gabriel bit down on the candy as Sam did, bringing their lips together and leaving a sweet, yet chocolatey taste in their mouths. They held the kiss for no longer than 5 seconds before pulling back and properly chewing on the candy as Sam wrapped his arms round the shorter man’s neck, grinning like an idiot and staring into his hazel eyes.


End file.
